


Things You Said Through Your Teeth

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Series: Things You Said....[Collection of Gratsu Mini-Fics] [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I said you can go fuck yourself."</p>
<p>"That's what I thought I heard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Through Your Teeth

Another day, another fight, another glare battle.

This was becoming too much of a habit Gray thought. Natsu glared at him through angry black eyes and he matched it with a lazy glare of his own, seriously. This has got to stop.

"Admit it you lost" Gray said smoothly.

"I'll admit it when hell freezes over" Natsu snorted. "So never."

"Oh I'm sure someone can arrange that somewhere" Gray smirked.

In all honesty, he absolutely adored when Natsu got riled up like this. Sure he enjoyed when he was happy but an angry Natsu was his favorite. He could antagonize him and push his buttons all he wanted and get the best responses.

"Fuck you."

 This was honestly too easy. No one else in the guild was going to make a move to stop them so it's not like they'd be broken apart any time soon.

"I'd rather not." Came Gray's counter and Natsu growled something through his teeth."I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said you can go fuck yourself."

"That's what I thought I heard."


End file.
